Changing My Ways
by xxPaperHeartsBleedxx
Summary: Fallyn is your normal every day southern girl. Or maybe not. She's loud, fun, not afraid to speak her mind, and she's a wrestler. When she's signed to the WWE her whole life is turned upside down. Will she manage or will she lose her sanity... what little
1. Default Chapter

As she sat in the reception area waiting to be called into her meeting, Fallyn straighten her charcoal gray pinstriped skirt and wondered what she'd been called for in the first place. The day had started off like any other normal day of the week, her waking up at six in the morning and going to the gym. After her hour and a half work out and training session she went back home. As she walked in the front door of her apartment she saw the flashing light on her answering machine with the number four by it.

"Who in god's name calls someone before eight in the morning?" She asked, talking to the empty house and herself before hitting the play button. The first thing she heard was her mother's voice. Groaning, she dropped her gym bag and peeled off the black wife beater she was wearing. The next two were from friends, both wanting to know if she wanted to get together and do something later that day. It was the last message that made her stop everything she was doing and stare at the box in shock. The voice of Vince McMahon, the chairman of the board himself, asking her to come in for a meeting so they could discuss an important matter, and to call back to set up a time. As soon as it was over she dialed the number she'd just written down. While it rang she sat on a barstool and grew more nervous and began drumming her fingers on the counter top. Just when she thought she'd start ripping her hair out someone picked up.

"Mr. McMahon's office. How may I help you?" The secretary said, her voice sounding full of the fake politeness that they all used. Taking a deep breath Fallyn began, her southern accent showing through,

"This is Fallyn Spencer. I'm returning Mr. McMahon's phone call."

"Oh. He's in a meeting right now, but he said if you called to make an appointment." After a slight pause, the secretary said, "The only opening for today is at two. Can you make that?"

"Yep, two is great. Thank you."

As she hung up the phone, the full weight of what was going on hit her like a ton of bricks. Snatching the phone back up from the cradle she dialed her best friend's number as fast as she could. Not getting an answer she left a quick message and tried another friend. When she didn't get an answer there either she gave up. Growling, she got up and tried to find something to keep herself busy. When she couldn't, she threw on a pair of jeans and her favorite happy bunny t-shirt before grabbing her keys and purse, and walking back out the door.

Driving to the nearest Starbucks, she ordered a venti mocha frappucino. The second she had it in her hands, she took a big sip and walked out the door of the coffee house. Deciding to kill some time so she didn't drive herself crazy, she headed to the mall, with the sudden urge to buy something. The first thing that came to mind was getting something to wear to the meeting, but not finding anything she liked she looked for something else. As she walked by one of her favorite stores she saw a black dress in the window and decided to go try it on. The minute she saw it in the mirror she knew she had to have it. It was tight and held up by two thin straps, but the bottom had a mesh skirt with an uneven hem. After paying for it, she went into Bakers shoes and got a pair of black, heeled, t-strap sandals with a beaded design and decorative chain.

Checking the time on her cell phone she saw it was almost noon and decided to go back home. After getting ready, she left her apartment for the third time that day and headed for the WWE's corperate office. That was how she came to be sitting in the uncomfortable chair, thumbing through a magazine she had no intrest in to pass the time until she was called in for her meeting. She was about halfway through the magazine when she heard the intercom buzz and McMahon's voice telling the secretary to send her in. Looking up from whatever she was doing at the desk the secretary did as she was told.

As she opened the door to the office she saw Vince McMahon and two other men, both who she recognized to be Theodore Long and Al Snow, standing to greet her. Not letting her nerves get the best of her she smiled at them before shaking their hands and introducing herself to Long and McMahon. When they finally all sat down the chairman leaned forward and asked,

"Do you have any idea why I've brought you to my office."

"No sir. To be honest with you I was shocked, to say the least, when I heard your message on my machine." Fallyn answered, still without a clue as to where this was going, or why Al was here in the first place.

"Well Ms. Spencer it would seem that Al thinks that you're ready to sign a contract with the WWE." As she heard this her jaw dropped open and she stared at McMahon, as he continued on. "He also thinks that you'd be better suited for SmackDown and since I trust his judgement, I've brought Mr. Long in. We've got a contract for you to sign if you'd be willing."

At first all she could do is stare at them all, looking from one to the other in an attempt to let it all sink in. When it finally did the only words she could get out were,

"Oh my god." in a barely audible whisper. Then looking over at Al, she managed to ask, "Is this for real? Am I really being offered a contract with the WWE?" When he nodded his head, she looked at the other two men before a huge smile broke out across her face.

"So I take it you'll be signing this?" Vince half asked, holding the contract and a pen up at the same time.

"Oh gawd yes! I've been waiting for this day since I decided to become a wrestler!" And taking the pen from him signed her name on the little dotted line.

"Good now that that's settled, Welcome to Smackdown Fallyn." Theodore Long said, and held his hand out to shake hers again. Completely by passing it, she hugged him quickly saying 'Thank You', and pulled away again. Straightening his jacket, Long began again. "We'd like for you to make make your first appearance on the show on this week's television production of Smackdown. That means that you need to fly out as soon as possible since it's happening tomorrow. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, that'll be fine. I'll just have to go home and pack my stuff and make a few calls."

"Good, we've booked a flight for you that leaves at seven. I'll have the secretary call to confirm it." Vince told her. "That's all for now. When you reach the hotel just tell the desk clerk that you're the other occupant in room 216 and give them you're name. They'll give you a key."

"Alright, and thank you so much, again, for giving me this opportunity."

"You've earned it, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise Fallyn." Al said, looking her directly in the eye.

"I won't. You know me." She answered with a grin as she turned and walked out of the office. As soon as she'd closed the door Al turned to Long and said,

"I hope you're ready for that girl to raise some hell."

xoxoxoxox

As she walked in her front door she slipped her shoes off her feet and ran to her room, and threw on the outfit she'd been wearing earlier that day before pulling her suitcases out. While she was pulling clothes out of her closet her phone rang. Walking out of her room she picked up her cordless and answered it with a 'Hello'. She immediately recognized the voice as her best friend, Shannan's, and begged her to come over as soon as she could. When she finally agreed they hung up the phone, and Fallyn waited for her to get there, and tore her house apart in the process.

When she got there, Shannan didn't bother to knock, and when she saw the mess inside she took a step back. As she finally made it back to the bedroom she stared at Fallyn and asked,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm packing." She answered back, poking her head out of her closet as she sorted through her shoes.

"For what?" Getting out of the closet, Fallyn stood up, reaching her full height of five foot five and said,

"Well... I had an interesting day. I was called into McMahon's office today."

"And?"

"And... I was signed to SmackDown! I leave tonight at seven! That reminds me... will you drive me to the airport?"

"OH MY GOD! You got signed? I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you! And of course I'll drive you to the airport, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't go to say goodbye?"

Grinning Fallyn answered,

"You'd be an even better best friend if you called my mom and told her for me."

"Oh hell no! I'm NOT getting in the middle of that."

"Fine, I'll do it from the plane. She can't stop me if we're about to take off."

"A very valid point. Now ya want some help packing?"

"Uh huh, I'll never finish if I don't get some." Then without wasting any time the two began pulling out and sorting through her clothes and shoes to decide what she would take and what she was going to leave behind. A few hours, three suitcases, and a carry-on bag later they were finished, the very last things she packed being her new outfit and a picture of her and Shannan that had been taken that past spring when they went to Mexico together for spring break. Loading the luggage into the back of the white Escalade Shannan drove Fallyn pulled her long, strawberry blonde hair into a messy ponytail and slid her light gray and clear two toned sunglasses over her eyes before getting into the passenger seat of the SUV.

Turning on her lap top she got on her yahoo account and mass messaged all her friends to let them know that she'd signed a contract and the only ways to get a hold of her would be online and through her cell phone if they had the number. Turning the computer off and putting it back in the case she relaxed and listened to the radio while talking and joking with Shannan until they got to the airport.

As they got to the gate and waited for the plane to start boarding things fell silent between them, both not knowing what to say now that it was almost time for them to say their 'goodbyes' and having no idea when they would see each other next. Soon the silence became too much for either of them to take and they started at the same time,

"I'm gonna miss you." Looking at each other the two of them laughed for a minute before Fallyn said,

"Great twins think alike." The twin thing had been something that they started not long after they met, realizing how much they had in common. It was a little strange at times. "Gawd I don't know what I'm gonna do not being able to hop in my car and drive to your house whenever I want. But at least we have cell phones and instant messenger."

"How do you think I feel? I'll be staring at the tv watching SmackDown every week and suddenly your face will pop up on the screen. At least now I can say I know someone famous." Shannan answered, with a grin.

"I know. It's all still kinda surreal to me I think. It prolly won't hit me til I'm on my way out to the ring knowing my luck."

"Oh please, you'll do fine and you know it. You love being the center of attention."

"Yeah I know. Doesn't mean I'm not hopin' and prayin' that I don't freeze up."

"Just relax and everything will go fine, I promise. I got faith in ya."

"Glad one of us does."

"Whatever." Shannan said rolling her eyes and wondering when her friend had suddenly lost all her self confidence. "You better take lots of pictures while your on the road. And call me lots too, or I'll hunt you down and come kick your ass."

"You know I will. But you gotta promise to come visit me! Dunno how long I'll last without my twin."

"Ditto that." It was then that the boarding call for Fallyn's flight came on over the intercom. "Call me after the show to let me know how things went?"

"Will do. I love ya girl."

"Love ya too." And giving each other one last hug, trying not to get too emotional and start crying, Fallyn waved to her friend and got on the plane. After putting her carry-on and lap top in the over head compartment she sat in her seat and grabbed her cell phone. Going through the phone book she found her parent's number and hit the send button. While it rang, she hoped beyond hope that no one would pick up the phone. When the machine picked up she let out a sigh of relief and whispered 'Thank You' towards the sky before leaving her message,

"Hey Mom, Daddy, I was just calling to return the phone call and tell ya not to call my home phone. I know you're wonderin' why, and well there's only one way to say this... I got signed with the WWE finally! So now that I've said that I'm gonna go before Momma walks in the door, hears this, and picks up the phone. Besides the flight attendants are tellin' me to turn my phone off now." And hanging up she turned her phone off and got settled in her seat for the plane ride ahead of her.

xoxoxoxox

Stepping out of the the air port in El Paso, Texas, she sheilded her eyes from the bright sunset and hailed a cab. Once her bags were in the trunk, she got in the backseat and told him the name of her hotel. As soon as they pulled up in front of it she got her bags and paid him. Then pulling her suitcases behind her, she walked to the front desk and waited for the people in front of her to finish. After about five minutes the family she'd been standing behind moved away from the desk and the clerk directed his attention towards her.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking her up and down. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she stepped up to the desk and answered,

"Yeah, I'm Fallyn Spencer. The other person staying in room 216. My boss said to come here and get the key." Checking the computer, he looked back up at her and said,

"Can I see your ID?" Nodding, she pulled her wallet out of her purse and showed him her driver's license. Once he'd looked it over he handed it back to her and handed her a key. Taking it from him she turned around, not bothering to say 'thank you' and walked towards the elevator.

As she opened the door to her room she found it empty, other than a few other suitcases in one of the far corners of the room. Pulling her own into the room, she collapsed on the bed closest to the window, the one that didn't have anything sitting on it. Grabbing the remote, she turned the tv on and started flipping through the channels. After watching the Food Network channel for a while she started to get hungry and looked at the clock. Seeing that it was almost seven thirty she grabbed the room service menu and the phone, and ordered a mandarin chicken salad with extra oranges. By the time it got there it was a few minutes to eight, and taking the salad off the cart she sat on her bed and flipped the channel to Spike TV, and got ready for a night of RAW.

She'd just finished screaming at the television for the tenth time that night when she heard the door opening. She immediately looked over at it, the curiosity of finding out who her roommate was getting the best of her, and waited for them to come through the door. Not knowing who to expect, she was shocked when Jackie Gayda, better known in the wrestling world as Miss Jackie, walked through the door. Smiling, she got off the bed and said,

"Hi, I'm Fallyn." Sitting her purse on the top of the dresser, Jackie smiled back.

"I'm Jackie. You must be the new diva."

"Uh huh. Wow, do you know how weird it is to say I'm a diva?"

"You'll get used to it, and the guys staring and drooling. I promise." Laughing Fallyn answered,

"I'm pretty used to that. Just going out with my friends I get at least one cheesy pick up line."

"It's gonna get ten times worse now with people starting to recognize you. And you've got the introduction meeting with the SmackDown roster."

"What? No one said anything about that."

"Teddy just decided it. I'm the only one who actually knows why its being held." Jackie said, going and sitting on her bed.

"So, you're tellin' me that I'm walking in and no one knows I'm supposed to be there?"

"Yup. Me and you are supposed to be the last one's to walk into the board room. But enough about work for now, Where ya from?"

"Savannah, Georgia, but I was living in Stamford while I was training for the WWE."

"Finally! A girl from the south! God it's been so long since I heard anyone talk with an accent. My grandparents used to live in Alabama and I'd spend almost half of every summer down there with them."

"I know what you mean. If I didn't talk to my family regularly mine would be long gone by now." The rest of the night was spent with the two of them getting to know each other better and watching tv until two in the morning. It was then that both of them decided to go to bed since they had to be at the arena at eight.

xoxoxoxox

Early the next morning there was nothing but confusion in their hotel room as they both tried to get ready at the same time. Tearing through her suitcase, Fallyn was looking for something to wear when Jackie came out of the bathroom holding her toothbrush. Seeing the clothes flung around the room she shook her head and said,

"You know you're just gonna have to pack all that back up, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Fallyn answered, not looking up. Plopping down on her bed she let out a growl. "But if I could find what I wanted then I wouldn't have to worry about packing all this again."

"What are you looking for?"

"My suede skirt! I know that I packed it!" Scanning the room, Jackie walked over to the window sill and grabbed the tan skirt hanging off of it. Holding it up she grinned and asked,

"You mean this one?" Turning her head to look Fallyn jumped up when she saw it.

"Yes! Where'd you find it?" She asked as it was handed back to her and she laid it out on her bed.

"Window sill under a pair of jeans."

"How the hell did I miss that? Gawd, I really must be freaking out about this more than I thought. I'm just gonna go get ready and hope I calm down."

"Yeah, that would probably good idea." Jackie nodded and watched as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She'd barely heard the water be turned on when someone knocked on the door. Looking out the peep hole she saw Dawn Marie and Torrie Wilson standing there waiting to be let in. Sighing she opened the door, knowing that she was going to be asked questions. Not waiting to be invited, the two walked in. Seeing the extra stuff in the room Dawn asked,

"Who's your roommate?" Trying to find an answer so that she wouldn't spill the secret, she gave the first name that came to mind.

"Joy-"

"Nice try. Joy is roommates with Michelle. Now who is it really?" Torrie interrupted, not about to let her off the hook that easily.

"Well since I can't lie about it, I'll tell ya. It's a secret."

"Oh come on. Why is it so secret?"

"Because I was told that it was on a need to know basis, and that I was really the only one who needed to know. Now you two really gotta go, I don't know how long she's gonna be in there." Pushing them out the door, she shut it before they got the chance to protest. Leaning against the door, she took a deep breath, glad she'd gotten rid of them that easily, and went to finish getting ready.

It was about a half hour later when Fallyn walked back out of the bathroom in a towel. Her hair had already been blown dry, parted to the side, and curled into large spirals at the very bottom. Getting dressed, Fallyn surveyed her outfit in the long mirror. Her skirt was tailor fitted and stopped a few inches above her knee. She was also wearing a tank top the same color as the skirt with a dark, coffee colored, small holed fishnet, three quarter sleeved sweater that hung off her shoulders over it. Her make up was light except for her eyes which she'd brought out using a dark brown shadow with a lighter one and white on the brow bone. Adding some black mascara and eyeliner on her inner eye and touching up her mocha mousse flavored lip gloss she looked over at Jackie who was ready and asked,

"Well?"

"Girl, you look hot to say the very least. You're really tryin' to get those boys all hot n' bothered aren't you?" Jackie answered, looking at the new girl who she was already beginning to think of as a friend in approval.

"Well, maybe a lil' bit." Fallyn answered back, grinning.

"A lil' bit my ass. Hurry and get your shoes on or we're gonna be late." Walking over to her bed, she sat on it and pulled on the pair of suede boots that matched her skirt she'd taken out earlier, and grabbed her purse off the side table. Walking out the door and riding the elevator to the main lobby, she pulled the brown tinted rectangular sunglasses over her eyes once they'd exited the hotel and got in the rental car with Jackie.

As the two of them pulled into the parking lot of the arena, they saw a few other superstars still heading inside and circled the parking lot until they were all in the building. Parking next to a black Escalade, Fallyn looked at it and grinned, knowing exactly who it belonged to.

"What's that look for?" Jackie asked, as they walked to the back entrance so they wouldn't run into anyone.

"It's nothing. I just have this feeling that I know exactly who that Escalade belongs to, or at least who's renting it." Fallyn answered, opening the door for the both of them and going in.

"Who are ya thinkin' about?"

"John Cena. Who else would it be?"

"Damn you're good. That's exactly who's driving it." Both divas, letting out a short laugh, continued talking until they reached the conference room door. That was when Jackie left her in the hall to let Long know that they were there.

A few minutes later Jackie was coming back out the door and telling her to come in. Following her into the room, Fallyn took her sunglasses off the top of her head and slid them in her purse before, joining the General Manager in the front of the room. Looking out at everyone in the room she recognized every face and couldn't help but let her smile grow wider. She knew she'd finally made it. She'd finally become what she always wanted to be... A WWE Diva.

**Well... there's the first chapter to this fic. It's my first solo WWE fic and i really hope ya'll enjoyed it. I'm hoping to have a WWE/TFATF X-over fic up here soon so let me know if you're interested in reading it. Don't know what else to say here really... Thanx to my twin for helping come up for a title for this... you rock! If ya haven't done so already... go check out her fic 'Heartbreaker' her penname is PrincessHermione. That's it for now i guess. PLZ REVIEW! I'm begging! bats eyelashes Please? Laterz! Jess**


	2. Chapter 2

Standing backstage waiting for her entrance music to que up, Fallyn was wringing her hands in pure nervousness. She still couldn't believe she was making her wrestling debut only a few weeks after Wrestlemania. When she found out when she'd be making her appearance however, she'd been somewhat put out. They'd decided to have her first television appearance be in Carlito's Cabana. After the inital shock had worn off though, she couldn't help but get the feeling something big would happen while she was out in the ring. Something that would give the fans a lasting impression of her, whether it be good or bad, she didn't know.

Checking the mirror one last time, she fluffed her curled hair and made sure her make-up wasn't smudged before walking out tot he entry way, her theme song blaring from the speakers and her name having been called from the ring. Getting into the ring, she saw saw Carlito standing there, a smug look plastered on his face and his eyes scanning her from head to toe. Fighting to not roll her eyes, knowing that the camera was on her and she had to put up a front, she smiled brightly as she was handed a microphone.

"So, you're the new Diva, huh?" He asked through his heavy Puerto Rican accent.

"Nah, I just figured since you were callin' out a strange person's name I'd come out to the ring." She answered back with a grin, the smart ass in her shining through. Hearing the crowd laughing, Carlito got an annoyed look on his face. Deciding to ignore the fact that she'd made him look stupid he asked,

"So you must think you're cool to come out during Carlito's Cabana. You know what would make you cooler? If you let Carlito take you out tonight after SmackDown!."

"Sorry, can't. I've got plans already."

"You can break them. I'm sure whoever they're with isn't as cool as Carlito."

"Honey, do you not understand the word 'No'? Or are you hard at hearing?" It was then that she noticed that he took the apple out of his pocket. Keeping an eye on it as he tossed it up and down in the air, he'd barely taken a bite out of it when she slapped him hard enough that it made a resounding crack, enhanced by the microphone she was holding. As the apple fell out of his mouth she looked him dead in the eye and said,

"Now your momma might not have taught you any manners while you were growing up, but where I come from you don't spit chewed food on women. I'll be damned if I'ma let some fool like you do it to me." Tossing the mic at his feet she climbed out of the ring, the crowd cheering her on, and went backstage again where she saw Jackie waiting for her, smirking. Noticing a few other wrestlers looking at her, she shrugged it off and walked over to her new found friend who was now crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bout time someone put him in his place. I can't believe you changed up the script. He ain't gonna be happy when he comes back here though. You know that, right?" Jackie asked, not sure if she should laugh or be worried. Shrugging Fallyn answered,

"I ain't scared of that Chia Pet. He can bring it as far as I'm concerned. I wasn't about to let him spit that apple on me, its disgusting. I just couldn't do it."

"Couldn't agree with ya more, but FYI, the 'Chia Pet''s headed this way." Turning around, Fallyn braced herself for what was about to come and waited for him to get to her, not backing away an inch. She was more than surprised when John Cena intercepted him however. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at Jackie who was wearing an expression to mirror her own, then turned her attention back to the two men standing a little ways in front of her to see what would happen. It didn't take long for Carlito to back down and walk away, a pissed off look still on his face however. The two women were about to about to walk into the women's locker room when they were stopped, hearing a deep voice from behind them.

"Changing the script. The writer's aren't gonna like that." Turning around Fallyn and Jackie came face to face with Cena. Letting a smug grin make its way on her face she answered simply,

"They'll get over it. Besides I think the fans enjoyed me slapping the stupid outta him more than they woulda enjoyed him spitting on me. And we are here to please the fans."

"You musta thought long and hard for an excuse that good."

"Nah, I'm just really good at thinking on my toes." Without another word, she turned around and left him standing there as the two women walked to the locker room.

xoxoxoxox

As soon as she got to the locker room and she'd changed into a cropped football jersey and a pair of gray sweatpants that were way too long, she grabbed her cell phone out of her duffle bag and pressed the one on her keypad and hit the send button. Waiting for it to start ringing she let out a deep sigh when she heard the busy signal through the line. Raising an eyebrow, Jackie looked at her and asked,

"What's up?"

"Nothin' really. I was just trying to call a friend, let her know how things went. I'll just instant message her when we get back to the hotel, she should be on." Fallyn answered, before the door burst open to show Torrie and Dawn-Marie standing there. Shutting the door behind them, and looking a little out of breath they both looked between Jackie and Fallyn before pointing in Fallyn's direction, Torrie saying as she did so,

"You might wanna get outta here... Like now."

"Huh? Why?" Fallyn asked, now thoroughly confused.

"One word. Writers." Dawn said simply, looking somewhere between wanting to laugh and feeling sympathetic that the new girl was already taking heat from them. "They weren't exactly happy with your minor script change. They're headed this way now."

"Oops?" Fallyn said, grinning impishly and trying to look innocent at the same time. Going to the bench where her duffle was still sitting, she slung it over her shoulder then looked at the other three women and asked, "So who wants to go out and welcome me to the WWE properly?"

"We're in. Let us grab our stuff and we'll head back to the hotel and get ready." Nodding, she let them all grab their bags before peeking out the door quickly, making sure there weren't any writers coming down the hall, and took off running towards the exit, barefoot with her tennis shoes in her hand, the others following her. They'd almost made it out to the door that lead out to the parking garage when someone came out of one of the rooms and stepped out right in front of her. Trying to avoid the collision she tried to stop, but soon found herself slipping on her pant legs. Falling hard on the tile floor of the hallway, she tried not to laugh as Jackie and Torrie came running up behind her and pulled her up by her shirt. Noticing the person she'd bumped into was none other than Cena and grinned at him, while being pulled away by the two still holding on to her by her jersey, Dawn now helping by pushing her along and called out quickly,

"Sorry! Oh and you haven't seen us!"

They'd barely made it around the corner when they all heard the voice of one of the writers ask him if he'd seen her. Holding their breath they slowly made their way towards the door, waiting to see what he'd say. They could barely hold it together when he sent the writer in the opposite direction of them. Walking out of the arena the got into their rentals and headed back to the hotel.

Once they were finally in their room, Jackie and Fallyn both started ripping through their suitcases, looking for something to wear. Changing into a black lace halter top and a pair of low-rise boot cut jeans, she slipped on a a pair of white heeled thong sandals and checked her reflection in the mirror. Knowing it was likely she'd get hot while they were out she grabbed a couple black chopsticks and twisted her curled hair and stuck them in to hold it up, a few thick strands of her bangs falling down and slightly in her face. Jackie had barely finished getting ready and walked out of the bathroom when they heard a fast knock on the door. Shaking her head as Jackie started openthing the door she said sarcastically,

"Wonder who that could be."

"We heard that." Torrie said, coming into the room and trying to look offended. Dawn was grinning from ear to ear while Fallyn couldn't hold back her giggles any longer and grabbed the black and red leather racing jacket she owned off the bed.

"Looks like someones ready to go." Jackie said watching as the new diva started walking out the door to their hotel room.

"Hell yeah! I'm still reeling from tonight... Besides the writers might come back here lookin' for me."

"The girl's got a point. Better get her outta here quick... She's gonna get an ear full from them as it is. We shouldn't make her go through it twice." Dawn added, following the only red headed diva on SmackDown! towards the elevator, Torrie and Jackie right behind her. They all took the SUV Dawn had rented and took off looking for a good place to party. It wasn't a long time before they saw a club, the line wrapped halfway around the building and decided that would be their first pick for the night.

"Let's see what the new girl's got." Torrie said with a smirk as Dawn pulled up in front of the door.

"What?" Fallyn asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Get out there and see if you can get us in that club without us having to wait." jackie elaborated for her while leaning over to open her door.making an 'O' shape with her mouth Fallyn shrugged and grabbed her jacket off the seat before stepping lightly out of the big SUV. She walked straight up to the bouncer with her '100 watt' smile and started talking to him animatedly. She'd been out of the car less than 2 minutes when she had him nodding and she walked back to the drivers side window.

"Go park the car, we're in. I'll wait for ya'll at the door." She said before turning and walking back towards the club. Looking at the other two, Torrie couldn't keep the smile off her face and turned in her seat saying,

"She's good."

"No doubt about it. It's that southern charm I swear. That accent along with her looks... They could get that girl just about anywhere she wants to be." Jackie said as the three got out of the car and started for Fallyn who was still chatting with the bouncer.

"Or anyone." Dawn added. Neither of the blondes got the chance to reply because by then they were standing within hearing range of Fallyn and were being let into the club.

xoxoxoxox

Sitting at one of the various booths in the club, the four women were all surprised when one of the waitresses came up to them with a round of coronas. looking at each other it was soon apparent to them all that none of them had ordered the drinks. Trying to be as polite as she could about it Fallyn started,

"I think you've got the wrong table. We didn't order these drinks."

"No, I've got the right table. The guy right over there told me to send these over to ya." The Brunette said, pointing the direction of a man who was know holding a bottle of Heiniken up to them in as if to toast them, a self absorbed smirk on his face. Nodding in his directionthey took the drinks off the tray and held them up towards him before turning back to the conversation they were having. They all looked up in shock when they noticed the guy that had sent them the drinks had come over.

"Mind if I join you lovely ladies?" He asked, the smirk still in place.

"Uh, sure." Torrie said, not wanting to be rude, but the look on her face showing she didn't feel quite comfortable with him there. Sitting down between Fallyn and her and resting an arm behind each of them on the back of the booth. It didn't take the guy long to start moving his hand down Fallyn's back and the second his hand was placed on her butt she couldn't take it any more and removed it from her saying,

"You put your hand on my ass again and you might find yourself in a world of hurt. I ain't gonna tell ya again."

"Well baby, if you don't like it in public all you had to do is say so. I can keep it discreet." He said, now running his hand up the back of her shirt and trying to come around the front. Growling, she jumped up and went to hit him, BUt Jackie and Dawn stopped her, Dawn standing in front of her and saying calmly,

"Fallyn, he isn't worth it. I know you wanna hit him, but don't."

"Ya know what Dawn, you're right. He ain't worth it." Then grabbing her beer, which was still cold and almost completely full, tipped it over and poured it in his lap saying, "But this busta' sure as hell needs to cool down."

Trying not to fall over laughing right there, Torrie and the other two women followed Fallyn to the dance floor to try and enjoy the rest of their night.

It wasn't until a few hours later that the four came back through the doors of the hotel, all laughing and grinning, trying not to fall over in exhaustion. Making sure that Torrie and Dawn made it to their room, both too tired to not get lost attempting to get there on their own, Fallyn walked back in the direction of her own room, where she knew Jackie was waiting for her. Waiting for the elevator, she was more than surprised when she came face to face with the same guy from the bar.

"My luck can't be this bad." She groaned, while the guy smirked and looked her up and down.

"Well, look who we have here." He said, now circling her. "I don't think I gave you my name earlier."

"Oh you made it fairly obvious that it was Jackass."

"Jake, actually." Fallyn couldn't help rolling her eyes, seeing the way he thought she actually cared. "You really should be a little more polite. Never know what might happen to a cute girl like you, wandering around a hotel this late at night." She didn't get the chance to respond because before either of them realized it, a group of wrestlers came around the corner, including Paul London, Rey Mysterio, Charlie Haas, and John Cena, and headed straight for them. Coming in between the two Paul asked,

"Do we have a problem here?"

"Only with sorry little boys making over confident moves and idle threats." Fallyn answered, glaring at Jake as she moved herself in front of the group of men.

"No, the real problem here is a mouthy little bitch who needs to learn her place." Jake said, staring at Fallyn intently.

"My place is obviously showin' losers like you that they aren't god's gift to women. Face it honey, these four men are hella hotter than you and could easily kick your ass. And if you wanna call me a bitch, go the hell on and do it. Won't hurt my feelings none. Just remember this, one of these days, you're gon' mess with the wrong girl and get your ass kicked from one side of the street to the other. It's a funny little thing called karma." Pushing him away from her, she decided to take the stairs down to her floor and headed in their direction, more than mad.

Standing there and watching her in surprise, the four wrestlers made sure Jake didn't follow and went into his room before, starting talking all at once.

"That girl seems like a trouble magnet." Rey said, shaking his head and smiling a little.

"Think one of us should make sure she gets to her room okay?" Paul asked, a slight frown on his face as he watched her turn the corner down the hall.

"I'll do it." John volunteered, making the other three men standing there smirk.

"I see what you're doing Cena. Gonna get the girl alone, try and chat her up before anyone else gets the chance." Charlie said, a huge smirk on his face, he couldn't wait to see Jackie's reaction when he told her John was interested in the new girl.

"It ain't even like that." John said facing them as he walked away. Once he'd turned around and gotten enough distance between himself and the others he muttered to himself, "I hope." and took off down the stairwell, hoping to catch her.

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I hope ya'll liked it! Srry it took so long but i've kinda been busy with driver's ed... ick! Today's my last day til the middle of August so i should be able to updat it sooner now. Now on to my great reviewers...**

**Princess- Hey twin! I updated it! And look... i gave ya what you wanted... Some Cena/Fallyn action! Yay! -Grins- Ttyl tho! Love ya!**

**OTHlover04- Thanks... I'm glad ya liked it. Hope ya liked this chapter too.**

**Cheer- Glad ya loved it, ya know your opinion means tons to me. And hell yes we're gonna get you hooked on Wrestling one way or another... Hoped ya liked the update you couldn't wait to see. Love ya girl and i'll ttyl!**

**Roh- Glad to know ya love it and here's the update lol.**

**Well thats it for now... Review! Plz... this junkie needs her fix, Lol. Til next time... Lataz! -Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

When he'd finally caught up with her, John found Fallyn leaning against the wall clenching and unclenching her fists. Rubbing the back of his head, he stood in front of her and asked,

"You alright?" Looking up at him, the anger she was feeling reflected in her eyes. Pushing her hair out of her face, she sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Irritated as hell, but other than that I'm good."After standing there in complete silence for a while, John sat down on the stairs and decided to try to start up a conversation.

"So what'd he do to piss you off in the first place?"

"Thought 'cause he bought a round of drinks for the four of us he could put his hands where he wanted. Only thing that got him was a drink in his lap though." She answered, a small grin starting to form as she remembered the shock look he'd worn when she'd poured her drink on him.

"Damn, you don't play do you? Guess Rey was right when he said you were a trouble magnet."

"Please, I ain't a magnet. I define the word trouble, just ask anyone who knows me. Or anyone who's known me more than five minutes." By now Fallyn was sitting next to him, the exhaustion she'd been feeling before starting to creep back. Barely able to hold her head up she leaned against the wall and let out a yawn. Noticing this, John smirked slightly and got up pulling her with him.

"Better get you back to you room. You look like you need to sleep." The only answer he got was another yawn as she followed him down the rest of the way to the second floor and to the door to her shared hotel room. Pulling out the card key she slid it in the slot and waited for the light to turn green before turning the door handle. Still not pushing the door open, she sent him a grateful smile,

"Thanks for walking me back."

"Not a problem. I gotta tell ya though... You owe me. First I keep Carlito from flipping out on you, then I cover for ya, and now this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll try not to make a habit outta having you save my ass."

"Ah, I don't mind. At least I ain't the one always in trouble now." Shaking her head and laughing softly, Fallyn fought back yet another yawn.

"Well... Seeing as I'm about to fall over right here. I'ma head on inside. See ya tomorrow. Night!"

"Night." John said, watching her push the door open behind her and walk in. Once he new she was safely inside he turned and walked off in the direction of the elevators.

xoxoxoxox

In her hotel room, Fallyn slipped on the same gray sweat pants she'd been wearing earlier that night and a form fitting, white, spaghetti strap that left her toned stomach showing. Walking into the bathroom she took the chopsticks out of her hair, before running a brush through it and pulling it back into a high ponytail that was only halfway pulled through. Brushing her teeth quickly she was about to crawl into bed when she heard the ever familiar sound of an instant message popping up on her lap top. Sighing she looked at the clock and realized it was already almost five in the morning. Walking over to the table where her computer was sitting, she grabbed it and flopped back down on her bed.

Seeing who the message was from she knew she probably wouldn't be getting to bed any time soon, but grinned none the less.

**born2bsassy41: Fallyn... WHERE ARE YOU?**

**DivaBunny54: I'm here... calm you're happy ass down.**

**born2bsassy41: some 'bunny' is cranky, lol**

**DivaBunny54: lol you would be too if you hadn't slept yet. -raises eyebrow- Now wouldn't you?**

**born2bsassy41: -grins- yeah... prolly would. Why haven't you slept yet?**

**DivaBunny54: Went out with a few other divas... just got in not too long ago. -grins- i almost hit someone too**

**born2bsassy41: oh gawd. i'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that. How'd tonight go anywayz?**

**DivaBunny54: you mean 'last' night?**

**born2bsassy41: -rolls eyes- oh shut up and tell me already**

**DivaBunny54: -smirks- and you called _me_ cranky. **

**born2bsassy41: -growls-**

**DivaBunny54: okay! it went great. well other than the fact i changed the script and pissed the writer's off.**

**born2bsassy41:-snorts- why the hell doesn't that suprise me? so what'd you do to make them so pissed at you?**

**DivaBunny54: -shrugs- Changed the script. they had it written so i'd have slobbery apple all over my face!**

**born2bsassy41: -scrunches nose- ewww.**

**DivaBunny54: -nods- exactly. So i slapped the chia head before he got the chance**

**born2bsassy41: lmao! omg... i can't wait til thursday! Oh shit... i gotta run! I'm late!**

**DivaBunny54: -grins- what's new about that?**

**born2bsassy41: shut up! i'll ttyl! call me! love ya girl!**

**DivaBunny54: ttyl! i'll call i promise! love ya too Shannie!**

**born2bsassy41: ya know if you were anyone else... i'd kill you for that.**

**DivaBunny54: well i am me so... guess you don't get to kill anyone today.**

**born2bsassy41: damn. now i'm really leaving this time! bye!**

**DivaBunny54: bye!**

Shaking her head and grinning, Fallyn closed her lap top and put it back on the table. Knowing if she went to bed now she wouldn't move for the next six hours she decided against sleeping. There was no way she could miss the plane she had to catch at nine. Sighing in defeat, she got off her bed once again and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Whether it was going to be hot or cold, she hadn't yet decided.

Walking back out a while later, hair still wet, she walked over to her suit case and grabbed her favorite pair of black, velour draw string shorts and the matching sweat jacket along with a spaghetti strap tank identical to the one she was supposed to have slept in. Going back into the bathroom she quickly brushed her teeth and dried her hair before throwing it up into a quick and messy ponytail and coating her eyelashes in mascara. Adding a little lip gloss to her lips she slipped on a pair of white flip flops and grabbed one of the room keys.

Going to the breakfast area she'd barely taken a drink of her cup of hot tea when she noticed one of the writer's heading her way. Groaning she immediately started looking for an escape route when she saw Charlie and Jackie stepping off the elevator. Waving them over to the table where she was, Jackie sat down saying,

"I was wondering where you were. Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

"Hide me!" Fallyn said quickly, sinking lower in her seat and ignoring the question for the moment.

"Huh?" Charlie asked, looking confused. Pointing behind the couple, they both turned to see the same writer that she had earlier and realized why she wanted to hide. Grinning, Jackie handed her the newpaper that seconds before had been lying on the table next to theirs and said,

"Here... Pretend to read this. It should keep you hidden." Shrugging Fallyn did as she was told and opened the paper up to the comics. It didn't take long for the other two at the table to hear asoft giggling from her general direction ever so often and exchanging a glance with one another shook their heads at her.

The second she was sure that the writer was gone and hadn't noticed her, she tossed the paper back on the neighboring table and grinned at the two sitting across from her.

"Mornin'!" She said happily, picking at her nails briefly. Raising an eybrow, Jackie was unsure what to say to her sudden mood change and just said the same back. Then crossing her arms over her chest she asked,

"Are you gonna answer my question?"

"Huh? What question?"

"She asked if you ever went to bed last night." Charlie replied, seeing the lost look on her face as she stared at Jackie in confusion.

"Oh. Nope. Was planning on it... got Torrie and Dawn to their room, ran into Jackass from the club. Oh yeah, by the way Charlie I forgot to say thanks to ya'll last night. Anyways though, got ready for bed and no sooner had I sat on my bed then I get an instant message. Kinda gave up on sleep after that."

"Please tell me you're not always this hyper in the morning." A new voice said from behind Fallyn. Turning in her seat she saw Dawn standing there with Torrie, both grinning at the group.

"Only when sleep deprived. You should be proud of me... The writer's still haven't found me yet." She said grinning back, quite proud of her accomplishment.

"You sure you haven't had any caffiene?" Torrie asked, looking a little unsure of how someone could have that much energy on no sleep. Especially when the last time she'd seen her, she'd looked ready to fall over and sleep on the floor.

"Other than the three cans of Starbucks doubleshot chased with a bottle of mint mocha frappucino? Nope... no caffiene at all." Hearing that, everyone groaned. Knowing the amount of caffiene she'd taken in couldn't be healthy... For her or anyone else.

"I pity whoever has to sit next to you on the plane." Charlie said seriously, while pointing a finger in her direction. Batting her eyelashes at them all innocently she couldn't help but break into a fit of giggles while she said,

"Knowing my luck... It'll be one of the writers."

xoxoxoxox

At the airport Fallyn alternated between sipping on her frappucino from the airport Starbucks and the small bottle of water she'd bought while she flipped through a magazine and bounced her knee up and down, all the caffiene she'd consumed having started taking effect not too long ago. It wasn't until she heard someone clear their throat that she realized someone was standing in front of her. Looking up she came face to face with Joey Mercury. Trying as hard as she possibly could not to roll her eyes, Fallyn asked,

"Can I help you?"

"That depends. Is this seat taken?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow as he pointed to one of the airports chairs next to her. Knowing where this was going, she shook her head and grabbed her laptop case and carry on and got up.

"Nope. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be..." There she trailed off, not able to come up with anything good off the top of her head. Blaming it on the caffiene, she looked around the terminal and saw John standing with Rey and Paul, and saw her way out. "Over there. Bye now!"

Hurrying over to them, she hoped that he wouldn't follow and tried to look behind her subtly As she did this however, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and had soon collided with someone's back. As she lost her balance she squeezed her eyes shut, prepared to hit the floor and to hear a terrifying crunch, but was shocked when neither one happened, thanks in large part to the pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked up and found that John of all people was the one who'd caught her.

Grinning at him, she adjusted the straps of her bag back on shoulder and said,

"Thanks. Oh and sorry, I'm really not trying to make a habit outta runnin' into you like this."

"At least this time I managed to catch you though. I'm pretty sure that destroying your computer wasn't on your 'To do' list for today." He said, letting out a short laugh as she blew a strand of her hair out of her face and started shifting her weight form side to side.

"You're right about that. I'd have a few people after my life if that happened. Really. It wouldn't be a pretty thing to witness."

"Parents?" Paul asked, knowingly.

"Among others. Adding to the list would be, best friends, friends, cousins, and god knows how many other people. It'd be kinda a free for all."

"Now who would wanna hurt you? I mean, you're not all that intolerable even in this caffiene induced mood." Jackie said walking up to the group with Charlie and Torrie. Grinning, Fallyn was about to answer when her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she groaned loudly and held it out.

"Anyone wanna answer this for me. I don't feel like being screamed at right now, and its bound to happen."

"I will." Torrie said, taking the phone from her. Letting ring two more times she answered the phone and said in a sweet, monotone voice, "Hi, you've reached Fallyn's phone. She's not in right now... Most likely she's off kissing the countless wrestlers she's recently found at her mercy. If this is important you can leave a message and I'll let her know you called."

Torrie didn't get a chance to hear a reply from the person on the other end however because the phone was yanked out of her hands. Trying to keep her jaw of the floor, Fally quickly hit the end button and turned her phone off. Looking confused, Torrie asked,

"What'd you take the phone for."

"That was _my momma_!" Fallyn answered, still in shock, and now looking forward the the conversation she knew she'd have to have eventually even less. Looking as though she was trying as hard as she possibly could not to laugh, along with everyone else standing there, Torrie shrugged innocently and half asked,

"Oops?"

Again Fallyn didn't get the chance to answer because she was tapped on the shoulder. Seeing the apprehensive looks on everyone's face, she knew it couldn't be good, and turned around slowly. Seeing it was one of the writers, she tried to keep the grimace off her face as he said,

"We need to have a word with you when we get to the arena later." Nodding slowly, she waited for him to leave before she turne back around. Once she was sure he was outta earshot she gave them all an innocent look and asked,

"Think I'm in trouble?"

**A/N:Okay... well theres the third chapter! Srry it took so long. Lots of stuff came up... mostly i got almost done and couldn't come up with anything else to write. Then my _wonderful_ mother... who i swear is menopausal... told me i was grounded from the puter so i haven't been able to work on this for almost a full week. Now to my reviewers!**

**Princess: Hey! Hehe... bout the whole diva thing... yeah i know. I prolly wouldn't have written them like that... but god knows i couldn't have Fallyn being friends with SuperSlut aka Lauren Jones or any of the other lil wannabes! ICK! And hell yes! I promise that i will slap the stupid outta Carlito. His dumbass needs it. And yay! More Cena/Fallyn action! Aren't ya glad/grins/**

**Cheer: Glad you're liking it so far! I'm trying to keep it as interesting as i can. Hope i'm succeding.**

**That's it. Depressing i know. I only got two reviews. Prolly cuz Damn was screwing up and not sending notices... but who knows. Anywayz... PLZ REVIEW! I really do love getting them. It's kinda sad really... after i update and get on the next day... i get so excited when i see i have mail hoping it'll be reviews. So yeah... give this review junkie her fix! I'm begging... and really... i don't beg often. I'ma go now tho cuz i'm sure that i'm rambling. Lataz! -Jess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Staring at her reflection in the mirror backstage in the Diva's locker room, Fallyn turned up the volume as 'Oh' by Ciara came on. Dancing around the room in her boy shorts and bra she grabbed the tight, low rise, black leather pants she was wearing that night. Checking her reflection in the mirror again after pulling on her tiny black fishnet top on over her hot pick push up bra. Flipping her head upside down and tousling her hair, she grinned at herself in the mirror happy with the way she looked. Tieing a pink and black bandana on her head she grabbed the black racing jacket that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door when the locker room door opened.

"Hey, they're looking for you." Torrie said walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Let me guess, they're ready to cut the promo?" Fallyn half asked, tossing a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"Yup. You're definitely looking the part of biker babe, by the way."

"Thanks." She replied with a short laugh as she walked in the direction of the parking lot.

Reaching the parking lot, she saw the camera and sound crew waiting for her, along with a few other people, one being Stephanie McMahon. Sending them all a small smile as she continued towards them, she couldn't help but remember the lecture, or as she referred to it, the first real ass chewin' of her career. Since then she'd had the sense to at least run her script changes by Steph, or if that wasn't possible one of the other writers. Coming up to the small group assembled, she said as she stood next to Stephanie,

"Heard ya'll were lookin' for me."

"Yeah. We're ready to shoot this promo. Get on the back of that bike, and whatever you do, hang on tight."

"Any reason for that little warning?" Asked Fallyn, feeling even more suspicious than she had earlier. She might not have been around long, but she knew it wasn't normal to be given as little detail as she had been about her part in a promo.

"Not at all. Just remember to hang on to him. Tight." Stephanie said, not blinking. Watching her closely for a few seconds, Fallyn couldn't find find anything in her face that told her she shouldn't do this and climbed on the back of the midnight blue and black Ducati Supersport 800SS after putting on the black helmet she was handed and flipping the visor down. As soon as she'd wrapped her leather clad arms around the stuntman's waist, he started up the bike and drove off to their mark.

Waiting at the opposite end of the parking lot Fallyn stifled a yawn and and started counting the lights from where she was to where Stephanie was standing, waiting to start shooting the promo. She was about half through when a deep voice got her attention.

"Are you ready?" The stuntman asked, looking back at her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She said tightening her arms around him. Giving a short nod, he flipped down his own visor and took off. They were about a third of the way tot he crew when the stuntman popped a wheelie. Letting out a small excited squeal and tightening her grip on him even more, Fallyn realized now why Stephanie had warned her. Once both wheels were back on the groud, she gave a small, still slightly nervous giggle, the adrenaline rush she was having starting to affect her. Before she knew it the motorcycle was screeching to a stop and she was swinging her leg around the back and stepping off. Pulling her helmet off, she shook out her hair and grinned at the driver.

"Thanks for the ride. See ya later." And flipping up his visor she she kissed him quickly on the cheek walked away, the camera following her.

"And... CUT!" The camera man said, removing the camera from his shoulder and holding it at his side. Walking up to Stephanie, Fallyn couldn't keep herself from asking,

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about that?"

"We were afraid you'd back out if we did." Steph answered, trying not to laugh at the look on the younger girl's face.

"Well... I'll be honest. I prolly woulda so I guess I'm glad ya'll didn't. That was a blast. I'm gonna get outta here though, if I'm right I've got to get ready to be in the ring in a few minutes."

"Yeah, you're right. You do have to be in the ring soon." Stephanie said, looking down at her script for the show quickly. Nodding Fallyn took off running for the locker room, not bothering to pay attention to where she was going. She wasn't all that surprised when she ran right into someone, knocking them both on the floor, and when she realized who it was she could barely keep from laughing.

"You should watch where you're going." Melina snapped.

"And you... Should make sure you hair peices are attached properly. It'd be a shame for you to lose it in front of all the fans." Fallyn said, gingerly picking up a rather large chunk of fake hair and handing it to the other girl with a smirk. She didn't give Melina the chance to respond however before walking off and towards the locker room. Pulling on a pink and black checkered string bikini, she quickly put her hair in two messy pig tails and yanked on a pair of dark jean cut offs. Slipping on some sandals she ran towards the ring entrance to get ready for the 'competition', if you could call it that, to start.

xoxoxoxox

When she arrived she had time to spare and quickly walked over to where Dawn, Torrie and Jackie were standing, talking amongst themselves.

"Sticking with a theme tonight?" Torrie asked, with a grin, checking out her latest outfit of the night.

"Guess so." Fallyn laughed. "Wait til ya'll see the promo I just did. I think I'll be gettin' a phone call on Thursday night."

"Why? What'd they have you doing?" Jackie asked, ginuinely curious.

"You'll have to wait to find out. When is this 'sneak peek' contest thing for SummerSlam startin'? It's bad enough that they've got us out here washin' rental cars in bikinis for what isn't anything more than a peep show. But-"

"I think it's a great idea." Lauren Jones said, coming to stand close to their group. As the all tried not to roll their eyes at her, Fallyn shook her head slowly and muttered, not caring if Lauren heard her or not,

"You would. Always were a little bit fond of T&A."

"What was that?"

"Never mind. It wasn't all that important."

"Whatever." And with that the blonde walked back over to the other group of Divas, leaving Dawn to mock her behind her back.

"That's not nice Dawn." Torrie said, holding back her laughter for a few seconds.

"Do I have an onscreen reputation for being nice?" Dawn asked, cocking an eyebrow and putting a hand on her hip.

"Ladies! We're ready to start shooting." A stage hand said loud enough for them all to hear.

xoxoxoxox

Soon they were all shucking their extra clothing, leaving them all standing there in bikinis. Walking over to stand by a 2005 black Mustang GT, Torrie, Jackie, Fallyn, and Dawn leaned back on the hood while the other four divas stood by a Audi TT Quattro. Soon a Camera was focused on Josh Matthews.

"And now, for the part of the show I know I've been looking forward to. We're getting a little sneak peek of what to expect at SummerSlam in a few weeks. We're holding our own Diva Carwash competition tonight. One one team we've got Michelle McCool, Candice Michelle, Lauren Jones, and Joy Giovanni." Pausing he let the camera linger on the four girl before starting again. "On the other team we have Dawn Marie, Torrie Wilson, Miss Jackie, and Fallyn Spencer."

Playing up the crowd, the four women waved, batted their eyelashes and blew a few kisses to the fans. As Josh started talking once again, explaining the contest and how the winners would be selected, Fallyn grinned and twirled a pig tail around a finger. Before they knew it, it was time for them to start washing cars and grabbing a sponge she started spreading soap around on the hood. Looking at the other team, she found it hilarious that they were all fighting over who was washing what and couldn't help laughing. That's why when she was drenched in cold water she couldn't help but let out a shocked squeal as she tensed up. Whipping around she saw Dawn and Jackie each holding an empty bucket, holding back laughter. Turning to look at Torrie she saw that she was soaked as well, and quickly she bent down and grabbed a bucket, dumping the water it was holding over Jackie's head as Torrie did the same to Dawn.

The four of them continued on like this for the rest of the segment, throwing soapy sponges at each other, while the other divas continued to wash their car. Before any of them realized it they were being told to stop and Josh was looking to the fans for a vote on who should win. Pointing at the Audi he said,

"If you think Candice, Joy, Michelle, and Lauren did a better job let them know." As the fans cheered for them, it was made obvious to the other four women that while they got their props, it wasn't nearly loud enough for the the arena.

"And if your vote goes to Dawn-Marie, Torrie, Miss Jackie and Fallyn make some noise." With that the arena errupted with cheers. As the four women smiled widely, they lifted each others arms in the air, while Josh held Torrie's arm up in victory and announced, "I think its fairly obvious who our winners are. Torrie, Fallyn, Dawn-Marie, and Miss Jackie!"

Laughing as they all walked backstage once again, all four completely soaked, Fallyn grabbed a water bottle and couldn't keep herself from flinging some water at Jackie. Gasping in shock, she quickly recovered and said,

"Not fair!" Before grabbing a water bottle of her own and flinging some water back at her. Soon the two were in the middle of another water fight as Torrie and Dawn stood back, laughing at the two of them.

"So there is a backstage rivalry." Billy Kidman said, walking up to the group with Paul London and wrapping an arm around his wife. Stopping, both diva's grinned and shrugged.

"Are you two finished now?" Torrie asked, trying not to laugh at them at this point.

"I suppose." Fallyn said, then turning to look at Jackie, she held out a hand and asked, "Truce?"

"Truce." Jackie said, shaking her hand with a grin. This time it was Dawn who clapped her hands over-dramatically and said with a heaving sigh,

"Now that that's over. Where we eating tonight? I'm hungry." Fallyn couldn't help but let out an extremely unattractive snort as soon as Dawn said this.

"Have you had caffiene today?" Charlie asked her with a grin, coming up to the group and standing next to Jackie. Batting her eyelashes, and pulling a face of complete obliviousness, she answered innocently,

"No... No caffiene."

"Bullshit. I know for a fact I saw you drinking something from Starbucks at the hotel." Paul said, pointing at her.

"Fine! So I had a lil' bit of caffiene. Ain't like it's gonna kill anybody."

"Nah. It'll just drive us all mentally unstable." Charlie answered, still grinning. Poking her tongue out at him, their bickering session was cut short by Dawn,

"I'm still hungry ya know. To the point of starving really." Rolling her eyes, Fallyn slid on her shorts and ran for the locker room, leaving everyone else there to shake their heads at the over active diva, before the other three women followed her. Meeting the guys, which now included John and and Shannon Moore, by the exit they headed out to their rentals, signing a few autographs for fans that had waited for this exact reason. As she got into the back seat of the 2004 Mustang convertible Torrie had rented, Fallyn leaned forward and put one of her favorite burnt cds into the cd player and cranked up the volume. Soon 'Girls, Girls, Girls' by Motley Crue was blasting out of the speakers. As the four women pulled up next to the SUV the guys were riding in Fallyn couldn't keep herself from belting the lyrics out, Jackie doing the same beside her as they shook their hair to the words.

Rolling their eyes, the guys couldn't help but laugh at them. When they got to the restaurantFallyn jumped over the side of the car and was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for everyone else to get out so they could go inside.

"Excited at all?" John asked with an eyebrow raised as he stepped out of of the SUV. "And here I thought Dawn was the one ready to start throwing people outta the arena so we could go eat." Fallyn couldn't stop herself from grinning widely and belting out,

"Girls just wanna have fun!" As everyone rolled their eyes, they followed her inside where he hyperactiveness continued, resulting in the manager asking her to leave. Luckily everyone else had had managed to convince him that they'd get her to 'behave' and promised she stop being so disruptive, making her choke and nearly spit out the water she'd just sipped. Soon they were all finished and getting ready to go back on the road to travel to the next house show. Pulling her things out of the trunk of Torrie's car, along with Jackie, they put their bags in the back of the SUV as Billy and Paul put their bags in with Torrie's and Dawn's. Taking her cd out of the player in the car, she slid it back in her cd case and climbed in the backseat where she was sitting between John and Shannon. Grinning innocently, she looked between everyone and said,

"This should be an interestin' car ride. Well mostly 'cause of these." And not saying another word she gabbed a ziplock bag full of assorted gummy candies and pixie stix. Looking at her everyone groaned before watching her pull out her laptop and turn it on, then they let out a rather large sigh of relief.

**A/N: Okay so there's the fourth chapter! Srry it took so long... its just that first i had a huge case of missing plot bunnies then my computer died so i've been bustin' my butt this week to get this out. Hope ya enjoyed it! Thanks to my reviewers! I love ya guys... and ya all totally rock! No shout outs this week cuz i can't tell who all has reviewed they'll be back next week tho! Lataz! and Review!**

**-Jess**


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks passed, Fallyn got more and more comfortable with travelling all the time and being on the road. She also got accustomed to having people ask her for her autograph, something that shocked her into stupidity when it first started happening. Dawn had left, taking a leave of abcense for a period of time, finding out she was pregnant, while Charlie and Jackie had tied the knot. She was nervous tonight however. It was her first inter-brand pay-per-view and she wasn't sure what to expect. It was also a little unnerving that she was so close to home and there was the chance that someone from home would show up. She'd been picking up on hints of something like that happening since SummerSlam tickets went on sale. All of that combined and she was kind of on edge.

As she slept in the backseat of the SUV she was in, her feet tucked up on the seat underneath her and her head laying in Shannon's lap, Jackie turned from the front seat and looked between Shannon and John.

"Do either of you know what's got her buggin' so bad? I mean I know she's hyper and all, but somethings not right."

"It probably just nerves. This is her first big pay-per-view." John said, shrugging his shoulders, not really knowing what else it could be. Even though he'd gotten close to Fallyn in the time she'd been with the WWE he had know idea what else could possibly be bothering her.

"I dunno. I just get the vibe there's something more to it. Dawn does too even though she's gone. They still talk about everyday, be it by phone or instant message, and she keeps saying that she thinks there's something bothering her."

"Well maybe she'll spill it to ya'll over the week. Dawn'll be staying at the hotel with her since we're in the Jersey area. I'm sure the two of you can drag it outta her soon enough." Shannon added, twiddling with a strand of Fallyn's long hair.

"Don't worry about it too much honey. I'm sure when she's ready to talk she will." Charlie said, taking his hand and placing it comfortingly on his new wife's hand. She just gave him a small, grateful smile and sat back in her seat to finish the ride to the hotel.

As they pulled up in the parking lot of the hotel, Shannon gently shook the still sleeping Fallyn awake while saying softly,

"Fallyn, c'mon girl, we're at the hotel. Time to get up." Groaning she shifted in her sleep a little and snuggled in closer to his chest, mumbling,

"Mmmnh mmm. I don't wanna get up."

"Now don't make me carry you in that hotel."

"Would you really?" This time there was a hint of hope in her voice.

"Hell no! Do I look like your man bitch?"

"Do ya really want me to answer that?" She asked, sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes tiredly. That's when she remembered John. Batting her eyelashes at him she leaned her head on his shoulder. "How 'bout you? You'll give me piggy back ride or somethin' won't ya? You know you're my favorite anyways."

"Only when you want something." He said stubbornly, making a move to open the door of the SUV.

"Nuh uh! You're my favorite always! I swear! Who else beats away Joey Mercury for me? Besides you know you're the drop dead sexiest!"

"Fine. I guess." He said, heaving a melodramatic sigh. Grinning she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You're the best! Shannon, be a doll and grab our bags would ya?"

"What? Screw that! I'll carry your ass in!" He answered, looking indignant.

"Too late." Fallyn answered, a big grin plastered on her face as she climbed out of the car on John's side and jumped on his back. Smirking back at Shannon, who rolled his eyes in return, he headed into the lobby leaving Jackie and Charlie shaking their heads and trying not to laugh at the way they'd just ditched Shannon with their bags, knowing full well that he'd take them inside for them.

Once inside the lobby, Fallyn's eyes started darting around, looking for her favorite brunette diva. When she didn't see her she began scanning for the nearest vending machine, which she found quite easily. Directing John in that direction she pulled a dollar out of one of her pockets and handed it to him. After managing to get her gummy bears with her still on his back, he handed her the bag and shook his head as she opened it. After popping one in her mouth, she did the same for him and relaxed as he walked around leisurely either looking for someone he recognized or waiting for Shannon bring the bags in. Finally the first of the two options happened, Randy Orton and Shelton Benjamin walked in, both carrying bags.

"Yo, Randy! Over here man!" John called out to the other young superstar, hoping to catch his attention. It did and Fallyn noticed the smirk the found its way on his face when he saw the two of them. Walking over he sat his bag on the floor and smiled,

"Hey man, what's up? And before I forget to ask, who's this gorgeous girl you got on your back."

"Okay, you just made that sound way dirtier than needed, but I'll answer ya anyway. I'm Fallyn, resident sugar fiegn."

"Nice to meet you. So you're the new diva that John here won't stop talking about?"

"Aww you won't stop talkin' 'bout me? That's sweet, probably a lie, but then if it was, it was sweet of him to make up such a good lie." Fallyn said, trying to hide the slight blush that was creeping up her cheeks and glad that John couldn't see her. After a little more small talk between the three Fallyn saw the door pushed open and a tall, brunette walk in. Jumping off his back as quickly as she could she took off running for the door and yelled,

"DAWN!" The brunette barely kept her footing as the younger girl threw her arms around her.

"Jesus, they can't have been that horrible to you in the small amount of time I've been gone." Dawn said, a smile on her face as she hugged Fallyn back.

"It's not that just ever since you left Jackie's rooming with Charlie and I'm usually stuck with whichever boy doesn't have a roomie for the night. And while I love them all dearly... some of them are worse than me when it comes to leavin' things lyin' around, and quite frankly, their socks smell funny." Fallyn said, pulling away and making a face like she'd just took a whiff of sour milk making Dawn laugh loudly.

"Poor thing, well you don't have to worry about that for the next few days at least."

After getting settled in their room, free of funky socks, Fallyn changed out of her sweats into a pair of tight fitting jeans and black tank top with a seatbelt buckle belt on and they headed down to the lobby where they were meeting a few other wrestlers for dinner. Stepping off the elevator the two quickly spotted their group and walked over. The only person missing now was John and it didn't take long for him to get there, however he wasn't alone. As he got closer to the group, where Fallyn had her back to him as she chatted with Torrie, Jackie, and Dawn, he said,

"Hey everyone, I hope you don't mind, but I got a call from a friend who said he was in town and I invited him along."

"Nah it's fine. You should know that by now." Charlie said waving it off. No one really cared if there was one extra person.

"Good, see man, I told you no one would care." It was then that Fallyn decided it would be a good time to turn around and introduce herself, and spinning around, she held out her hand,

"It's nice to meet you, I'm... Ryan?" When she looked up at the new man standing there, she couldn't believe who she was seeing.

"Lyn?" He asked, look just as shocked as she did.

**A/N: Okay so theres the latest chapter... i apologize for it taking soo long its just for a while i wasn't sure what to do here... then when it finally did come to me i was working so much i never had time to type it up. Hope ya'll liked it even tho it was soo short. I'm sure ya'll are wondering who this Ryan guy is huh? Well you'll have to stay tuned to find out... Dun dun dun! Lol, j/k. Now to my lovely reviewers!**

**Princess- -giggles- your review made me laugh... then again they usually do. And yes... annoying the smackdown superstars is tons of fun. Besides they enjoy it whether they know it or not. **

**Cheer- Glad we can make wrestling interesting for ya even tho you don't watch it. lovve ya much girl and i'll ttyl!**

**ShiyuInuyasha- Glad you like it so far and here's the more you were waiting for. **

**stacyshelle- Thnx for the review. I love them. Sorry i couldn't update sooner but here this and i swear it won't take as long for the next one.**

**That's it. Til next time! Lataz!**

**Jess**


	6. Chapter 6

Staring at him in shock, Fallyn couldn't believe what she was seeing. From the look on his face, she could tell he was thinking the exact same thing. Neither of them had seen each other since the day he'd asked her to marry him and she'd said no. And to be honest, they'd have been content with that.

"Oh god…" She gasped out before turning on her heels and hurrying out the hotel doors. The sudden feeling of the walls closing in on her had made her feel claustrophobic, and she knew she had to get away from the situation. Her breathing was labored as the warm summer air hit her, and she inhaled deeply before taking off down the road. She needed to calm her nerves, to have a few minutes to think, so she started looking for the nearest coffee shop.

Back in the hotel, the group of wrestlers was exchanging looks of both shock and worry. They might not have known Fallyn for very long, but each and every one of them knew that wasn't a normal behavior for her. Confusion clearly showing on his face, John turned to Ryan and asked,

"How do you know Fallyn?"

"It's a long story… and I can't really go into it without her permission. It wouldn't be right." Was his answer, his gray eyes reflecting a small amount of sadness that the women in the group were quick to pick up on. Glancing back at the door, Dawn turned to Jackie and Torrie and said,

"We should go look for her. She's obviously not in the right state of mind to be wandering the streets by herself, especially not in a strange city." Nodding her agreement, Jackie turned to her husband,

"We'll call you when we find her and know what's going on."

"Alright, now go on and get out of here. The sooner you three find her the better." Charlie said, but his words were wasted as the three divas were already halfway to the entrance doors of the hotel, eager to find their friend.

As they stepped out into the bright D.C. sunlight, they began looking up and down the street immediately, hoping to catch a glimpse of Fallyn's reddish blonde head. When they didn't have any luck, they decided to split up, Torrie and Dawn going one way and Jackie heading in the opposite direction agreeing to call when and if they found her. Twenty minutes later, Jackie was ready to call Dawn and Torrie to see if they'd had any luck when the squealing of tires brought her back to reality. Looking in the direction the noise had come from; she couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw the girl she'd been looking for in the first place, darting across the street, not seeming to care about the oncoming cars. Shaking her head as she watched Fallyn disappear into a small café, she made her way to the nearest crosswalk muttering to herself,

"One day that girl is going to get herself killed…" Waiting for the light to change, signaling that she could cross, she was glad that it didn't take very long. Walking into the café that she'd seen Fallyn enter, she waited until she'd ordered her drink before coming up behind her hand tapping her on the shoulder. Whipping around, Fallyn was wide-eyed until she realized who it was, and let out a breath she wasn't even aware she'd been holding while saying,

"My god Jackie, I thought you were Ryan."

"Well I was going to ease into that topic, but since you brought it up…" The blonde trailed off, raising an eyebrow at the shorter woman, indicating that she wanted her to continue. Sighing, Fallyn knew she was going to have to tell her, not that she really minded anyway. She needed to talk to someone about it, and Jackie was one of her better friends seeing as they spent so much time together. Telling the blonde to grab them a table, she waited near the counter for her coffee, thankful for the few minutes it provided her to think about how to approach the topic. Up until now the only person who had been fully aware of all the details of their break up, besides the two of them of course, had been Shannan and she still wasn't entirely comfortable telling anyone else, but she'd said she would and fully intended on doing so.

Far sooner than she'd have liked, her mocha was in her hands and she was making her way towards the small table in the back where Jackie was sitting, waiting for her. Sighing as she sat down, she took a sip from the cardboard cup in her hands. Glancing at Jackie, who was watching her as though she was waiting for her to bolt, she couldn't help but smile a little. It just showed how much she had really bonded with the woman sitting across from her in the few short months she'd been with the WWE. With a deep breath she finally looked Jackie in the eye and began,

"It's kinda long story…"

"We got nothing but time Lyn." Jackie said, giving her a small reassuring smile. Nodding, Fallyn went into full story mode, telling it from beginning to end. She was careful not to leave anything out, sure that if she did it would be something vital. When she'd finally finished Jackie could only sit there, absorbing everything that had been said. When she finally managed to find her voice again, she shook her head in disbelief and asked,

"How long ago did all this happen?"

"About two years. This is the first time that I've seen him since." Fallyn said miserably, cradling her chin in her hand and closing her eyes. She knew it was a lot to take in and wasn't at all surprised when Jackie said what she did next.

"So you just told him no and sent him off to fight in a war. That's a hell of a way to reject a proposal Fallyn."

"I know… believe me I do. But it's not like he left me much of a choice. He asked me five minutes before he had to be on a plane to leave."

"Do you regret it?"

"Sometimes I wish I did…but I don't. I really think it was the right decision. Not the best time… but the right decision." Fallyn said after a moment or two of silence in which she seriously thought about her answer. It was a question she hadn't asked herself in a really long time and it was somewhat comforting the come to the realization that even after all the time that had passed, the answer was still the same. Nodding, Jackie was just about to say something else when her cell phone began to ring. Checking the caller ID, she shook her head and grinned a little before answering it with a simple,

"Hello Dawn." Hearing that name, Fallyn just smiled a little, grateful that she had such good friends even though she was so far away from home. Ignoring the conversation that Jackie was having she looked around the coffee shop they were in. It was bustling with activity and everyone inside seemed to be bursting with energy. That she contributed to the large amounts of caffeine being both produced and consumed by those inside. That's what she loved about coffee houses; they were always so full of life that it was easy to forget about your problems. Sometimes that's what she needed, to forget about her problems. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"The guys are officially freaking out back at the hotel. Dawn and Torrie have been back there for a good twenty minutes already." Jackie said, trying desperately to conceal the large grin fighting its way onto her face. Biting her lip to keep from laughing, Fallyn just shook her head and asked,

"Think we should head back then?"

"Might be a wise thing to do." Jackie answered, waiting for her friend to get up before heading for the doorway.

The entire way back to the hotel Fallyn literally drug her feet, wanting to take as long as she possibly could. There was no hiding the fact that she didn't want to go back. In all honesty, if she hadn't been needed in D.C. for the pay-per-view she'd have probably collected her things from the hotel and left to avoid Ryan that much longer. Jackie didn't say a word finding it all more than just a little humorous how childish Fallyn could be at times. Much sooner than she'd have liked they stood in front of the hotel and with a sigh Fallyn muttered sarcastically,

"This should be fun."

"Oh suck it up. You can't run from the past forever." Jackie said, rolling her eyes at the shorter woman beside her as she pushed her forward.

"Of course not… that'd make life easy." And without another word, she pushed the door to the hotel open, ready to face the one part of her past she'd thought she'd never have to again.

_A/N: Okay… so I know that it's been… years… quite literally in fact, since this story has seen an update. Well here it is. I can't promise that there will be updates here very often because I've recently started two more that are my main focus as of right now. But I am going to try my hardest. I find it helpful when people write good fics and I become addicted to them. You're able to bribe me with the promise of updates. Heh… anyway, hope you enjoyed this and if you have the time would you please check out the round robin I'm now working on called __Counterfeit Language__. Its under the penname __**Not So Fictional**__ and can be found in my Favorite Authors section on my profile page. Thanks again for reading… til the next time. -Jess_


End file.
